Hilo:SantiMusic/@comment-24343248-20140820002728/@comment-24654990-20141103195329
FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: SantiMusic escribió: FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: Amigo; soy un gran tonto por no contestarte: ESo sera cuando sean adultos o mas grandes Ya vi el video; amigo; pero yo vi Si Cielo Si (un millon de veces (me gusta; excepto que CJ y Margarita sean enemigas); tenemos gustos distintos pero somos grande amigos Santi No hay problema con los epis Amigo; RIGLEEN ; espero que aparezca en USM oficialmente Pero amigo; espero que Finn no haga la estupidez de cumplir un sueño donde rompa con su novia John (Primo de Margarita); el me cae bien; pero eta bien que Molly (Mi personaje) se vuelva su novia; que opinas Bueno; Crazy y yo queremos que aparezaan nuestros personajes (Sandy; Jannet; Twist; Lis; Toddy; Evita; Elliott; Molly; Daniel; Selphie; Chamu; Bathory y Tifon) eSpero quete unas amigo; que opinas de cada uno segun tu Ahh lo sabias lo siento Amigo; no pasa nada, tengo paciencia y eres el mejor no te preocupes. Si cierto amigo. Ok esta bien amigo furby y tienes razon, SI SOMOS LOS MEJORES Amigos del mundo y te lo aseguro Furby; es màs, me gusta tambien Morderet. Furby tu y yo somos los mejores amigos. Si amigo, yo tambien quiero y se ha visto recientemente en Cuentos de terror en el parque IV que Eileen se preocupa por Rigby, quiere ayudarlo y ella termina electrocutada; Rigby se preocupa, grita por ella y la lleva al portal regreso a casa (eso es lo que pasa en el epi). Por cierto; en el mismo aparece la mama de musculoso. Tienes razon amigo; siempre Finn hace alguna estupidez y pierde a su novia. Si amigo, me gusta Molly, la novia de Jhon, esta muy buena y quiero que salga como tu. Si, son muy buenos esos personajes amigo. No pasa nada amigo. Hola; amigo gracias por perdonarme: Gracias por apoyarme Somos almas gemelas como tu lo dijiste hace tiempo amigo lo recuerdas? ESo es cierlo; somos los mejores amigos Pero me gustaria que sea oficial como; que osea "LLuvia de Metroros" (Morderita oficialmente); osea pase un capitulo exclusivo de Rigby y Eileen (Donde el debe salvarla); y uno donde Thomas (CAbra) y Cloudy Jane (CJ); se vuelvan amigos y donde sean los protagonistas exclusivos (No NOVIOS, solo AMIGOS); bueno al menos era real (al fin aparecio; ya solo se mencionaba) Todos le dijeron a Finn: "LO echaste a perder" Pero ; amigo; la enemistad de Molly y Margarita; es como la de DAkota y Anne Maria; que opinas eta bien amigo y en que se parecen ESpero que entre a la wiki amigo Trent; GAia y RAmy son cool; por ser de las plantas Gracias por perdonarme Ok amigo no pasa nada eres el mejor- De nada amigo. SI, ME ACUERDO y Muy bien y fue unas de las primeras cosas que te dije cuando escribimos nuestro primer epi de Rigleen y nos conocimos. Estoy un poco melancolico xD Si amigo, los mejores. Si amigo, tienes razon y tHOmas y Cloudy see conocerian como amigos (no novios, como dijiste). Aunque se vieron juntos en TAKE THE CAKE PERO NI interactuaron. Y LO MISMO CON RIGBY y Eileen Cierto es un tonto. Si amigo, se parecen eso de la enemistad como la PA y la DP RECUERDas? Si, amigo. sI CLARO AMIGO es verdad. No pasa nada amigo no hiciste nada malo. Hola; amigo; te respondere: Tu eres el mejor tambien amigo Recordaste; eso es bueno; amigo; pero no estes triste; amigo; te quiero (como amigo) Somos como Mordecai y Rigby; Finn y Jake ; Gumball y Darwin Pero podria sugerir que Thomas (CAbra) y CJ quedan atrapados en una mina y deben salir ero se hacen amigos mientras estan ahi y comentan cosas de sus vidas amorossas y se deciden volver amigos para salir de la mina; pero me gusto el episodio TAke the CAke ES tambien un immaduro Bueno; si pero Molly y Margarita s e odian por "BElleza" (Quin es la mas bonita) TE quiero amigo y gracias por perdonarme Gracias amigo eres el mejoor! No, no estoy triste amigo pero me encantó cuando nos conocimos y yo tambien te quiero (como amigo) Tienes razon amigo. Esta bueno amigo. Yo pense en que CJ se resvela y se rompe el brazo. Se despierta en el hospital donde Thomas la llevo y se conocen, se hacen amigos y CJ le dice como apodo, "GRACIAS CHICO CABRA POR AYUDARME". A mi tambien me gusto take the cake amigo. Cierto, Trent odiaria eso xD MMn no lo se amigo tienes una imagen de Molly y las comparo? YO TAMBIEN TE re quiero amigo y de nada.. Oye si puedes ve a mi perfil, ya que he puesto "RELACIONES CON MIS AMIGOS" y te he puesto primero, fijate que es re lindo lo que puse de ti. Hola; amigo; te respondere: Amigo; tu tambien eres alguien muy genial Osea a ti te trajo nostalgia; ademas yo te quiero (como amigo); fue algo muy pero muy cool (cuando nos conocimos) amigo Gracias amigo LO del apodo de Thomas (Chico CAbra); me recuerda a un episodio que escribi donde se conocen THomas la lleva al hospital; se besan (por accidente); THomas calma a CJ y se vuelven amigos o me equivoco; me dio un poco de miedo cuando el Sr Maellard (Padre de Papalet) dijo que queria estar en coma Que odiaria Trent?; =) Amigo; Crazy me dijo que la esta haciendo; espereae a que la termine y te la envio amigo YO TE QUIERO MUCHISISIMO amigo Amigo; nunca crei que pensaras todo eso de mi: FURBYPUCCA98Editar sección Es, en verdad, el mejor amigo y lo mejor que uno pudiera tener. Siempre sabe que decir. Es muy creativo con sus ideas. Hemos creado varias episodios de Un Show Más. Tiene muchos personajes creados de USM. Es una persona amigable, pacifista, se preocupa por los demas (como yo), creativo, imaginativo, respeta los demas gustos, cooperativos, detallista, genial, simpático, seguro de sí mismo. Hay muchisimos adjetivos calificativos y positivos para describir a Furby. Gracias por todo, amigo. GRACIAS; AMIGO estoy muy feliz; te quiero mucho Gracias amigo, igual tú. Si amigo, use la palabra incorrecta, es nostalgia la que buscaba xD y yo tambien te quiero (como amigo)(no hace falta aclararlo porque lo sabemos); yo tambien creo que fue algo muy pero muy cool (cuando nos conocimos) amigo :) De nada amigo. No sabia que hubieras un epi sobre eso amigo; Lo de Chico Cabra es un buen apodo para Thomas. A mi tambien me dio un poco de miedo sobre Maellard pero ya sabes, es al estilo Un sHOW MAS XD (REcuerdas cuando lo dije? :)) Si porque Trent odia la inmadurez; odiaria la inmadurez de Finn; es una forma de decir. Ok gracias amigo. YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MUCHISISIMO amigo pUES CREELO AMIGO porque eso es lo que pienso de Ti, y erees lo mejor. Lo mejor del mundo, espero que te haya gustado, es lo que pienso de ti y erees mi BEST FRIEND FOREVER (BFF) DE NADA amigo espero que te haya gustado :D Hola; amigo; te respondere: Yo tambien te agradezco mucho Amigo; no se pero a veces (muchas veces) comparo nuestra amistad con la de Finny Jake; la de Mordy y Rigs o la de Gum (Diminutivo de Gumball) y Darw (Diminutivo de Darwin) Te lo agradezco de verdad amigo; has celebrado Halloween o no celebras (Respeto si no celebras)? Amigo; yo escribi hace tiempoun episodio de USM; llamado "El Ojo de la Tormenta" (Ahi THomas (CAbra) y Cloudy Jane (CJ); bueno el apodo de Thomas es bueno; ademas es Un SHow Mas; pero si di un poco de miedo; si recuerdo claramente; amigo =D Amigo; Jane (Podria ser el nombre real de CJ; osea trato de decir que Cloudy en ingles e nubloso y Jane es nombre de mujer; su nombrE en ingles seria Jane la nublosa (Cloudy Jane) Bueno; Trent; tambien hubiese odiado la estupida obsesion de Mordecai con Margarita (en Lavanderia del infortunio) (Donde Mordy se deprime y quiere devolverle un sueter rosado a Margarita); la ingratitud y la envidia de MargarIia (Por no valorar al que ama (Mordecai) y ser posesiva con el); Trent hubiese peleado (Trent le ganaria a Mordecai (Su madera es dificil de romper (literalmente)) en puños De nada amigo IGUALMENTE AMIGO (Como amigos) Eres un gran amigo; te pareces a DAniel (Uno de mis personajes) (El no es malo; es bueno); es un chico sabio y fuerte; DAniel sabe controlar su enojo (a diferencia de CJ Y Benson); siempre trata de decir cosa buenas de otros (Por ser sus amigos); tu eres mi MMA (i MEjor Amigo); te digo algo SAnti; tu ; Crazy y y o somos grandes amigos; te quiero (como amigo) Me gusto; mucho amigo; eres un poeta guerrero Por nada amigo, sabes que eres el mejor. YO TAMBIEN amigo comparo nuestra amistad con todos ellos, porque somos los mejores amigos. Por nada amigo; Míra, en mi país no se celebra pero igual he comido una manzana acaramelada, tu lo celebras amigo? Ah que bueno amigo; si te gusta?, es genial y lo representa a Thomas que opinas?;; Si que lo da, es raro; oh gracias amigo, se que te acuerdas porque eres el mejor =D Amigo; Esta buena esa teoria que dices de CJ porque ademas que CLoudy va con su nombre pero no una persona llamarse Nube, (en al vida real), pero en fin... Creo que el nombre de Jane le queda mejor a CJ y ese seria su apodo (osea, CJ su apodo, Jane su nombre real). Jane se pronuncia Jein o me equivoco? Tienes razon porque aunque Rigby sea inmaduro a veces, odio la inmadurez de Mordecai por conducir 20 horas para al final darle un sueter que al final vió que estaba mejor. Tambien lo que trato de llegar es que Trent odiaria la inmadurez de Finn por hacer lo que le dijo el buho cosmico en el sueño. =) Gracias amigo y si; obviamente =) gRACIAS AMIGO; daniel (buen personaje por cierto) (creado por una persona creativa e imaginativa (tú)); tienes razon, yo siempre controlo mi enojo y digo cosas buenas de otros; tu tambien eres MMA (Mi mejor amigo); si Furby, yo tambien pienso que tu ; Crazy y yo somos los mejores amigos; te quiero tambien (como amigo). Te digo algo? tu y yo nos parecemos a Tom y Tim (gemelos) (hermanos de CJ) (personajes inventados por mi) porque son inteligentes, serios, muy geniales, divertidos, aventureros y más. Siempre juegan (su edad es 23 (como Mordo y Rigs) y son amigos de mordo y rigs también. Gracias amigo, espere que te haya gustado, eres una persona creativa; y tienes razon, me gusta escribir poemas (osea que soy poeta) y soy un exelente guerrero como Eileen (en forma aventurera) Hola; amigo; te respondere: En eso; TIENES TODA LA RAZON amigo Santi No celebras ; bueno respeto eso; amigo; ademas he comido muchos dulces (el 31 de octubre fue una gran noche viendo las casitas del horror de los sImpsons (me gustan los especiales de Halloween de los sImpson) y alloween es una de mis festividades favoritas Bueno; lo de Thomas (Cabra); su apodo (CHico Cabra); es genial; ademas solo espero que Thomas (CAbra); se vuelvan amigos como CJ se hizo amiga de Rigby; Mordecai y Eileen; dije AMIGOS; no NOVIOS; yo me acuerdo de lo que escribo Amigo; tu juegas WArcraft y Diablo 2?; dime Y que tal si su nombre real es Jane Putter (Ya que su padre se apellida sai) (No me agrada el padre de CJ; por ser malo con su hija) y Cloudy es su apodo; pero espero que aparezca su madre y si si se pronuncia Jein ; y su nombre seria Jane "Cloudy Jane (CJ)" Putter; est abien Bueno; amigo; fue tonto de Mordecai obsesionarse con Margarita (Fue una tonta inmadura e insconciente en La carne de Amadeus y Lavanderia del Infortunio); pero Trent no es de Hora de aVEntura es del Incrible mUndo de Gumball; Trent es amigo de Gumball; Darwin; Gaia y Ramy; pero Trent es un joven arbol humanoide; Trent es de EIMDG no de HDA; pero por que habra hecho eso el buho cosmico =D; hola amigo DE nada; concuerdo =D =) Amigo; Daniel (El por que te agrada; te dire que se parece a Don (Osea Daniel es una version musculosa de doug 8Como lo es Don de Rigby); pero Daniel no es sensible como dOn (Osea resiste los insultos); solo le doleria si personas que le importan lo ofienden; tu eres mi MMA; ademas tus personajes podria decirle a Crazy que los dibuje a Tom y TIm; que opinas de que ellos se vuelvan amigos de Toddy y evita Tu eres un gran amigo; ademas Eileen es una guerrera?; pero eres tambien alguien creativo Gracias amigo Furby; es verdad. Ok amigo. Gracias amigo; es un buen apodo para él; SI amigo esta bien. No amigo no juego. Oh amigo eres genial sabes de las paginas que creeo :3; Si podria ser Jane su nombre y Cloudy un apodo, osea como dices; Jane Cloudy Putter o Cloudy su segundo nombre tambien. Si, fue una cara rota Margarita;aMIGO YA SE QUE ES de esas series pero dije un ejemplo amigo ; YA SE amigo que es de GUMBALL y no de HDA pero fue un ejemplo; YO tampoco lo se amigo. =D; Hola amigo! :XD) Si, genial! Ah ok entiendo amigo pero una pregunta se pronuncia Daniel asi como se escribe o Dániel; tu eres mi MMA tambien amigo; No amigo, gracias ya los he hecho yo asi que no hace falta no le digas a crazy porque ya los hize; Si, esta bien que se vuelvan amigos Tom y tim Gracias amigo; tu tambien; amigo lo dije en una forma de decir lo de eileen porque es aventurera; pGracias amigo tu tambien Oye puedes ir a mi perfil y como hiciste con tu parte, copiar la parte de Crazy y mandarsela por esa wiki y de paso dile que la extraño. Luego dime que te dijo (osea mandamelo por aqui en mensaje). Hola; amigo: Yo igual te lo estoy agradeciendo de corazon Gracias SAnti y para CJ; seria la Chica Nube; o Cloudy Girl; el chico cabra y la chica nube se vuelven amigos; que te parece que Gaia la apoden GI (Gaia Ivy) y a Ramy la apoden RI (RAmy Ivy) Ahh; lo siento no sabia que no jugabas Bueno; las leo; ademas amigo; Jane es nombre propio de mujer; y Cloudy es un un adjetivo en ingles Margarita; fu ahi una tonta malagradecida; bueno Trent odia la inmadurez en otros en si mismo (Oda actuar como un niño y que lo raten como tal); pese a ello; Trent es un chico arbol muy cool y talentoso Hola Amigo del alma =) XD ESo es genial; eso es muy cool El nombre de Daniel se pronuncia con tilde en la a; ademas somos los mejores MMA; amigo los personajes de ti; le pediria a Crazy que los dibuje; pero si no quieres respeto eso; Bueno amigo que opinas de que Toddy y Eva (Ellos son los mellizos de Don y Lis, pero se perdieron en una tormenta); Toddy y EVa desde que nacieron hasta los 21-22 años; creyeron ser huerfanos y encontraron a su familia; Me supiste perdonar y eso es bueno; era una forma de de decir; te agradezco mcho amigo Amigo; Crazy no me contestara hasta el miercoles; bueno es que a veces se tarda mucho; pero copiare lo que le dijiste; amigo; de acuerdo amigo te enviare lo que me dijo Hola; amigo: Igual yo amigo Por nada Furby Amigo; lo de Jane Girl esta genial, seria un mejor nombre y estoy de acuerdo con el chico cabra y la chica nube;Tambien esta genial lo de Gi y Ry pero Ry se pronunciaria Ray entiendes? y Gi como se escribe suena. Ni importa amigo. Oh amigo, pense que ya la habias leido; Tienes razon Cloudy es un adjetivo ingles y Jane proviene de mujer Cierto, fue horrible; Cierto Trent es todo eso Amigo alma, alma gemela, etc =) XD Gracias amigo, encerio te agradezco que te parezca asi de Tom y Tim. gRACIAS amigo por la aclaracion Tienes razon amigo somos ESO! =); Ok amigo, gracias por tener esa idea pero digo que no hace falta porque yo ya los tengo creados; Opino que estan muy buenos amigo :); Cierto, porque se que me habais dicho que se perdieron pero enrealidad no son huerfanos; me acuerdo de tus episodios :) Por nada amigo sabes que eres el mejor. =) Ok gracias amigo, esperare. PD: AMIGO, te he puesto tantas caritas felices xDxDxD representa nuestra amistad =) :) =) Hola; amigo Santi; soy un gran tonto por no contestarte; lo siento mucho amigo de verdad: El sentimiento; es mutuo El agradecimiento es de corazon amigo; era CLOUDY GIRL ; no JANE GIRL; ademas GI (GAia) y RI (Rmy) son sus apodos como la DP; la PF y CJ; pero la pronunciacion esta bien y gracias por lo del chico cabra y la chica nube Pero amigo si las leo y les agrego cosas; entoncs entendiste que Cloudy Jane (CJ) significa Jane La Nublosa Pero ahi Margarita fue insconciente (No estuvo consciente del daño que le hizo a Mordo); pero Trent ; es mas maduro que Gumball o me equivoco Amigo Alma GEmela FOR EVER FOR VER :) :D Pero podrias pertenercer a la wiki de SAndy y JAnnet; pero si eres miembro; Crazy probablemente cree las paginas de Tom y Tim De nada amigo :D; amigo si fueras miembro crearias las paginas de tim y Tom; amigo Toddy y eVa son mejores que Mordecai y RIgby (en sentimientos); me gustaria que los personajes que he creado los de USM (Lis; Toddy; Evita; Elliott; Molly; Daniel; Selphie; Chamu; Bathory) y de EIMDG (Gaia y Trent); los de Crazy (Sandy; Jannet; Twist; Tifon); y los tuyos de USM (Tim y Tom) y de EIMDG ( Ramy); me entiendes; pero Toddy y Evita son buenos presonajes; cierto; y gracias por acordarte de los episodios Tu tambien; eres el mejor amigo Gracias por ser paciente P.D.: ERes un chico tan cool; de verda lo digo; te digo como amigo Amigo; sigo diciendo que no pasa y no te preocupes Cierto Lo se amigo; gracias. amigo; TU DIJISTE algo o nose bue ni importa esta bien; gracias por aclararme amigo; Tienes razon lo de GI Y RY; Ok amigo gracias ydenada Era solo leeer y nada mas amigo pero bueno como tu quieras; osea que el apellido Putter es del padre de CJ y esta bien; Si amigo entendi. Cierto amigo tienes razon; no tuvo conciensia del daño que le hizo a Mordo; Cierto amigo. Cierto amigo, ever ever forever, Amigo Alma GEmela FOR EVER FOR VER :) :D =) Amigo; lo hare pronto lo de pertenecer al wiki pero no quiero crear las paginas de Tim y Tom amigo, osea si no te molesta quiero que solo lo tenga yo y no compartirlo con el wiki; no te enojes amigo pero solo quiero eso. =D; Reitero lo otro amigo pero gracias igual lo hare; Cierto Amigo; me gustaria Si amigo ami tambien porque estan geniales ademas te cuento que ademas de Tim y Tom (hermanos de CJ) (gemelos) he creado otros (dos más); Sarah y DJ (Sarah es la hermana que no tiene gemela y DJ es la gemela de CJ). Entre todos son Tim,Tom,Sarah,DJ y CJ que opinas amigo. Oye te puedo pedir que solo quede entre nosotros lo de mis personajes? gracias. Dime que opinas tambien de los personajes :) ; Si son geniales amigo, cierto; por nada amigo ;) Gracias amigo y tu tambien. Denada amigo, pero porfavor no te llames tonto porque recuerdas que somos como unas almas gemelas y me siento un poco mal porque dices eso; yo soy paciente y sabes que no hay problema, no te preocupes que eres el mejor y si te tardas te esperare todo el tiempo del mundo =) P.D.: Gracias amigo y tu igual y te lo digo de corazon